Spain is different
by Kiriahtan
Summary: "Spain is different" rezaba el panfleto en las manos del inglés mientras Arthur se preguntaba cómo diablos era que estaba en aquel avión. Bien pensado quizá unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal...Pero ¿justo en España?


Este fic surguió sin más, una tarde aburrida entre temas de estadística estudiando y escribí el primer trozito del tirón. Luego me quedé atascada, sabía la idea pero no estaba segura de cómo plasmarla. Finalmente tras una semanita o dos, hablando con Nico, acabó saliendo del tirón todo lo demás. Lo cierto es que llevaba mucho con la idea en la cabeza y me parece tan adorable que me alegra aún más haberlo terminado por fin. Aunque realmente lo acabé hace ya medio mes pero se me olvidó subirlo. per´don. Soy despistada, ya lo sabé esperaba algo mucho más corto pero me hizo feliz ver que volvía a salirme algo largo y contundente. Que, además, la parejita se lo merece. ¡A ver si más gente se anima a escribir de ellos!

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

_**Spain is different**_

**·**

"_Spain is differen_t" prometía el panfleto. Arthur lo miró de nuevo, abriéndolo para leer el interior. Tenía varias fotos e imágenes de la playa, una costa larga de arena y agua con geste bañándose, tomando el sol y mil cosas más, un bar –"chiringuito", ponía debajo, pero no entendió la palabra- donde varias personas estaban tomando cerveza fría y una bebida roja con hielo, además de varias frases y citas alabando el clima español y sus costas.

Lo cerró de nuevo y esta vez miró su billete. Ya podía guardarlo, estaba tranquilamente recostado en el asiento del avión así que no iban a pedírselo hasta que desembarcase o hasta que tuviese que tomar el avión de vuelta una semana y media después. Lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Sopesó de nuevo cómo era que había aceptado ser seducido por la publicidad excesivamente alegre, rallando el tono maleducado y todo, del país español. Debía ser la promesa de sol y el hecho de que todos hablasen de ello en las reuniones. Desde que España formaba parte de la Unión Europea el turismo hacia allí se había incrementado. Incluso Alemania admitía que tenía que volver. Recordó perfectamente como ese comentario, hecho por lo bajo, había hecho que Feliciano le agarrase del brazo, felizmente, diciendo que lo pasarían muy bien en verano.

De modo que ahí estaba: en un avión cruzando el estrecho mar que separaba su adorada isla de la Península Ibérica. Estaba previsto que el avión aterrizase en aproximadamente una hora así que podía relajarse mirando por la ventanilla o leyendo alguna de las revistas que ofertaba la línea de viajes. Pero salvo el periódico lo demás no atraía su atención. Finalmente acabó aburriéndose, leyendo artículos como "¿Ha visitado ya Dinamarca?", "Cómo vencer el miedo al avión", "Diez razones para visitar Paris" y otros tantos.

Estaba a punto de adormilarse, sin nada que hacer, cuando el avión aterrizó. Por fin. Estaba más cerca de poder sentarse tranquilamente en el hotel, a dos pasos de la playa, tal y como prometía el engatusador panfleto que se había guardado.

Por supuesto no le hacía ilusión.

Era, tan solo, una forma de pasar las vacaciones diferente. Le apetecía variar. Y seguro que allí no se les ocurriría buscarle a Francia o América. Quería al menos diez días de paz.

**···**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No vio a quién hablaba pero no fue necesario. Ni siquiera necesitaría haber reconocido la voz, aunque lo hizo. Nadie le hablaría así, a pesar de estar a sus espaldas, si no le conociese. Ni habría ese tono de sorpresa. Por eso aún sin haber terminado de girarse ya estaba conteniendo un resoplido irritado.

Al menos, consideró, había tenido dos días antes de que toparse con él. No habían sido malos días. El primero lo dedicó clase exclusivamente a llegar hasta el hotel –con una hora casi de taxi que no entendía bien y que le había costado un ojo de la cara, incluido- pero el segundo si que había podido salir a pasear por la ciudad. Para ello se había agenciado unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de manga corta también. Hacía calor, el sol relucía en el cielo y era necesario llevar una botella de agua grande en la mochila.

-Antonio –pronunció su nombre a modo de saludo al verle, en efecto, ahora de frente. El otro tenía una cara de sorpresa, sin espacio a otra emoción.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió de nuevo.

No le apetecía haberse encontrado con él. Su relación con España nunca había sido la adecuada para irte a tomar un café a la cafetería de la esquina, y ahora además se le antojaba aburrida, desganada, una conversación explicando sus motivos para estar allí. No obstante parecía que Antonio no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo correr.

-Vine de vacaciones –explicó con simpleza. Con suerte sería suficiente. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Si no se equivocaba era por la segunda calle a la izquierda, ¿no? Le habían dicho que era un museo digno de visitar.

-Ya lo veo –Antonio observó su atuendo con mirada crítica. ¿Cómo se la apañaban los gui… turistas para que se les notase desde lejos solo por la ropa?-. Pero ¿por qué aquí? –intensificó la última palabra, era el matiz que quería entender. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Arthur allí. Ludwig ya era un conocido casi forzoso, siempre iba a sus islas una semana o dos al año y algo se acababa conociendo, aunque seguía siendo difícil hablar con él. Era demasiado serio.

No es que el inglés fuese mucho mejor.

-Me apeteció. Tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones –añadió antes de que preguntase. Le miró de nuevo, tajante-. Dado que vives el turismo no deberías quejarte, ¿no?

-¡Ey, yo no vivo del turismo! –se defendió, ofendido, Antonio.

-Pero necesitas el dinero –le recordó. Y era algo cierto. España no era el país con más dificultades pero cualquier ingreso extra, sobre todo extranjero, era bienvenido. Vio satisfecho como Antonio fruncía los labios, callándose-. Así que déjame pasar mis vacaciones tranquilo.

Antonio levantó las manos, inocente.

-¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que te molestes tanto… -una vez pasada la sorpresa pensó que no era tan malo. Mientras no causase problemas ni se pusiese a beber por la noche… Y era cierto, más dinero para él. Con lo fácil que era timarles. Sonrió-. Espero que entonces lo pases bien –le deseó.

Arthur le miró, receloso, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tampoco quería amargarse el día por eso.

-El museo está por allí, ¿no? –preguntó, señalando a su izquierda.

-Sí –asintió el español-. ¿Vas a ir? Está mejor la playa pero supongo que no está mal…

-Con un "sí" bastaba –le informó el inglés, echando a andar hacia allí-. Adiós.

Se dirigió hacia la calle que le había señalado. Más le valía no haberle mandado en la dirección contraria… ya lo habían hecho dos personas en aquel día, aunque quizá solo se habían equivocado… Lo mismo daba, no iba a dejar que eso le arruinase las vacaciones. Estaba decidido a relajarse aquellos diez días.

Cuando estaba a punto de perderse entre la multitud oyó una voz gritándole:

-¡Prueba luego la sangría!

Siguió hacia el museo.

Antonio. Que propio de él.

**···**

Al final la visita al museo no había estado tan mal. No lo conocía hasta que había llegado a la ciudad y en el hotel le dieron un plano de la ciudad. Era tan pequeño y esquemático que ese mismo día se había comprado otro, aunque este era incluso exageradamente grande. Doblarlo era una tarea ardua y dificultosa como pocas, pero merecía la pena. Todo estaba indicado y ya en el hotel se había ocupado de señalar en distintos colores las rutas que necesitaba.

Ahora estaba sentado en un banco enfrente de la playa. Ya era tarde, casi las siete y media, y estaba tomando un helado. Le sorprendía lo largo que era el día para los españoles, tan diferente a su horario. Pero agradecía que ahora el calor del sol hubiera bajado y el helado era refrescante, junto con la brisa marina.

Debía ser el hecho de que era el Mediterráneo porque aquello era radicalmente diferente a su casa. Ni siquiera se refería al ritmo de vida o demás, sino al simple hecho de contemplar el mar, tan tranquilo y tan azul.

Mañana bajaría a la playa. Tenía ganas ya. Aunque antes pasaría por el supermercado que había cerca del hotel y compraría protector solar. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente haría tanto calor como hoy y en la playa no habría mucha sombra donde cobijarse.

Terminó el helado y se levantó. Pronto anochecería, y tenía que llegar para la cena del hotel, así que tomó el camino de regreso.

Menos mal, pensó, que había ido con ganas de andar.

**···**

Se tumbó en la toalla bajo la sombrilla con un suspiro. Tenía la piel empapada y gracias a esto notaba el frescor de la brisa con mayor claridad. Cerró los ojos, tranquilo.

No era para estarse allí siete horas como hacía alguna gente, o incluso el día entero. Pero entero de verdad, de ir a primera hora a coger sitio, quedarse a comer de picnic sobre la toalla e irse a las ocho de la noche. Pero para pasar un buen rato no estaba mal. Aquella playa en concreto estaba abarrotada de gente, era la principal, pero seguro que había otras pequeñitas más agradables, pensó. Tendría que investigarlo con el mapa.

Mientras no estaba nada mal allí. Se oían de fondo los gritos de los niños pequeños, jugando a hacer fortalezas con arena mojada, las conversaciones de personas tumbadas en sus respectivas toallas, hablando de sus vidas y riendo, incluso se podía ver un par de cometas en el aire.

Se tumbó de espaldas. Había dejado la mochila a un lado, con cuidado de no manchar de arena la toalla. La miró de reojo. No quería que nadie le robase… No parecía que fuese a pasar pero mejor ser precavido, así que pasó un brazo por una de las asas antes de tumbarse, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos.

No era aficionado, ni de lejos, a dormir durante el día. De hecho solía dormir poco, levantándose temprano siempre con algo que hacer. Y aún así no sentía esa necesidad. La pausa para su té –que seguía respetando incluso en allí- era suficiente descanso para él. No obstante desde que había llegado no había parado. Andar de un lado para otro, hablar con gente –en algunas ocasiones con un inglés horrible que apenas podía entenderse que eso era inglés y no un idioma perdido de las montañas de Asia lo menos-, volver a ir a otro sitio, las visitas guiadas, el cargar con la mochila la mitad del día. No había pensado en ningún momento que sería tan agotador.

Quizá una pequeña cabezada no era tan mala idea… Sin sentar ningún precedente.

Menos mal que Antonio no estaba cerca, a saber que comentaría. Reírse de él, por supuesto. No le costó nada imaginarse y ya eso le hizo amargar la sangre. Decidió deshecharlo a la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

Realmente no fue tan difícil, ya estaba medio dormido.

**···**

No tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado Antonio. Realmente no sabía a cuento de qué tenía que saberlo. ¿Quién iba a poder decírselo si no conocía a nadie allí? Ni siquiera estaban sus amigotes para írselo a contar. Debía ser un sexto sentido entonces. Poco importaba realmente, lo que importaba era que en el momento más inadecuado tenía que presentarse en su habitación.

Cuando sonó la puerta se levantó, sin ninguna gana. De hecho el español tuo que llamar tres veces. Sin saber que era él Arthur tenía la vana esperanza de que, quien fuese, alguien del hotel, se cansaría y se iría, dejándole en paz, a los pocos minutos. A los diez, camino del cuarto de hora, se harto y fue hasta la puerta, abriendo de golpe.

-¿Qué? –exclamó irritado a quién fuese, antes de ver que se trataba de Antonio.

-Ah… veo que estas en casa –sonrió el español-. Ya temía que hubieses salido –molesto Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que a dónde esperaba que fuese a las nueve de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le increpó, malhumorado.

-Uy… veo que estás contento, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te robaron ya? –y seguía sonriendo. Total, era algo que a los turistas les pasaba todos los días, no había que estresarse por ello. Al final acababa apareciendo o con una denuncia te dejaban volar de nuevo. Don't worry, be happy, ¿no era ese el dicho? O si no muy parecido.

-No me han robado nada –aclaró el inglés, con ganas de cerrar la puerta. En cambio Antonio no parecía entenderlo.

-¿Entonces a que viene esa cara? ¿Puedo pasar?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, entró. Llevaba una botella roja en la mano. Sangría, entendió Arthur. Pero no le apetecía. No le apetecía beber nada y menos en compañía de Antonio, que seguía sin entender qué hacía allí.

-¿A qué has venido?

-A verte, por supuesto, ¿a qué si no? –respondió con una naturalidad que solo podía ser española.

-Ya –el comentario se escapó de sus labios-. Pues vete. No tengo ganas –le aseguró.

-Pero ¿por qué? Anda, respóndeme –le pidió con carita de pena. Como si fuese a funcionar. Solo sirvió para acrecentar su mal humor. Le dolía todo y lo último que quería era a Antonio danzando por su habitación.

¿Por qué le caía aquella cruz encima? Antonio tenía un don para hacer lo que quería, felizmente. Arthur fue a la cama y se sentó de nuevo, escondiendo debajo de la manta el pequeño bote blanco con letras naranjas.

-Vete –insistió.

-No –repitió el español-, al menos no hasta que me digas qué pasa. Estas de muy mal humor, incluso para ser tu –aseguró. Ni que me conociese, pensó el inglés, pero no se molestó en discutir.

Arthur suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo –Antonio se aproximó y el otro se alejó-. No te voy a comer.

-Ya lo sé –gruñó.

-¿Entonces?

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma –insistió el inglés, mirando a otro lado, molesto.

Por desgracia esto ofreció a Antonio una visión fácil y cómoda de su nuca.

-¿Hum? Ah… -no le costó mucho reconocer los síntomas antes de empezar a reírse-. Ya veo…

El otro se volvió de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido, a al defensiva.

-¿Cómo que "ya veo"? –le exigió.

-Te quemaste –explicó Antonio, señalando su nuca. Arthur no supo que responder y eso, antes de darle tiempo a negarlo, para el español fue la confirmación de lo que ya había visto. Aunque la piel, roja por completo, ya era una prueba en si misma-. Por eso estás de tan mal humor. ¿Fue mucho?

-Déjame en paz –gruñó Arthur.

-Déjame verlo –canturreó ignorándole España-. Al fin y al cabo sé de esto. No eres al primero que le pasa –le aseguró por si eso ayudaba al orgullo del británico. No fue así. Pero era un buen intento. Tuvo que insistir aún un rato antes de que el otro cediese pero por fin pudo quitarle la camisa, con varias muecas de Arthur, y examinar la espalda. Soltó un silbido-. ¿Qué hiciste para acabar así?

Arthur farfulló algo ininteligible por lo bajo. Tenía toda la espalda quemada, desde la nuca y los hombros para el lumbago. Debía doler de lo lindo, pensó Antonio. Apreció que el inglés debía haberse echado hacía poco una fina capa de alguna crema, seguramente para curar las quemaduras. Igualmente el daño ya estaba hecho y aquello tardaría aún unos días en curarse.

-No te oigo.

-Nada –se retracto el inglés de inmediato. Mejor que mejor.

-No, dilo –le insistió Antonio-. O no te ayudo. Tengo una crema que hace maravillas con esto y no la que debes haberte comprado tú. Déjame adivinar, ni te echaste protector solar, ¿cierto?

-Sí que lo hice –aseguró Arthur de inmediato, a la defensiva y luego le dio la espalda de nuevo, mirando a la ventana. A través de ella se veía, de fondo, el mar y la playa, con los primeros edificios de la costa. Quedaban un poco feos pero podría ser peor. Aunque él los quitaría-. Me quedé dormido…

-Santo Dios, ¿cuánto te quedaste frito en la playa entonces? –o que asco de protector le habrían vendido…

-… … Cuatro horas –admitió. Lo que iba a ser una cabezadita de media hora había resultado ser bastante más. Una vez se despertó no había notado las quemaduras, recogiendo sus cosas y yendo al hotel sin oportunidad de hacer el resto de cosas que pretendía esa tarde, pero al día siguiente sí que había notado las quemaduras. Sobre todo en la ducha antes de salir y verlas en el espejo. Maldijo por lo bajo, de nuevo.

Antonio se rió con ganas. Predecible. Las mejillas del inglés ardieron, negándose a mirarle y eso al español le hizo más gracia, pero se apresuró para contener, como pudo, su risa.

-Está bien, está bien… ven, yo me ocupo –le aseguró.

A regañadientes no tuvo mucho más remedio que acceder.

**···**

Antonio se secó las manos en la toalla y regresó a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, más mullida que la silla y contempló a Arthur. Se había acabado quedando dormido, bocabajo. Dudaba que con las quemaduras fuese capaz de estar más de dos minutos bocarriba. Era comprensible. Aún tenía que contener la risa al pensar en cómo había acabado el pobre. Era normal entre turistas.

El español se estiró, algo cansado. Miró el reloj. Entre una y otra cosa, bajar a por la crema a la farmacia más cercana, volver, aplicársela, los gritos y comentarios de Arthur resistiéndose que acabaron en nada, y todo, eran cerca de las once. Menos mal que había comido algo antes de ir allí…

Bostezó. Estaba cansado. Aquel día, irónicamente, no se había echado la siesta. Pensó que no le había tomado el pelo a Arthur aún con aquello. Al día siguiente lo haría. Sonrió al imaginarse su respuesta, airada y furibunda.

En cierto modo tenía su encanto.

Era muy divertido en realidad.

Se tumbó. Suponía que al otro no le gustaría despertarse con él al lado pero dado que le había ayudado no tenía derecho a quejarse. Y era tarde para volver a casa –aunque podría haberlo hecho perfectamente, había autobuses nocturnos si quería- y merecía dormir un poco también. Así que, conteniendo un nuevo bostezo, musitó.

-Buenas noches.

Como era natural no tuvo respuesta y sonrió un poquito. Dormido Arthur parecía incluso inofensivo. No se metió debajo de las sábanas él tampoco, hacía calor, así que solo se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos y los calcetines, y terminó de echarse, cerrando los ojos antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** El eslogan del panfleto y titulo del fic "_Spain is different"_ (España es diferente) es el eslogán bajo el que se vendió en los setenta y cuando España entró en la Unión Europea el turismo en España, el turismo de "sol y playa" dado que es a dónde más van los turistas. Aún hoy es bastante socorrido. Por si teníais curiosidad.

Por cierto, por si alguien no lo pillo el momento en el que Antonio va a decir "gui..." quiere decir _guiri_ que es como se llama a menudo a los turistas aquí, sobre todo si, como Arthur, no aguantan bien el sol y se queman pronto xD.


End file.
